Waluigi vs Tingle
Waluigi vs Tingle is a What If? Death Battle Description Welcome to idiot land... Interlude Blade: Ok, Lion, I quit. Lion: Let's go. Waluigi: Too bad, Waluigi Time! Lion: Fine. Blade: The lameass side character. Lion: The ones everybody hates. Waluigi, the bullshit baby of Luigi and Wario. Blade: And Tingle, the blatantly disguised "fairy" who bullshits Link too much. Too bad, Death Battle time! Waluigi Blade: Waluigi has no clear backstory. Lion: But hey, I'm not complaining. He's fucking retarded! Blade: Either way, Waluigi can race karts, play tennis and golf, but to the point. Lion: He's a martial artist, and will fight using elbows, kicks and stomps. He's quite a thief mainly, and will steal when nobody's looking. Blade: Waluigi enjoys playing dirty, and is a master of using Bob-Ombs, a type of walking bomb. He will also attack with moves such as ...dancing. Lion: O...Kay. That's weird as fuck. But either way, Waluigi's quite the athlete, and plays soccer, where he has a kick called the Drop Rocket which lets him jet around. Blade: Additionally, Wall-Uigi let's him create a wall of purple vines to block all attacks, and the vines will also serve as whips for him. Free with thorns. Lion: Waluigi is quite the archer, as shown in Mario and Sonic Olympics, and also jumps unusually. What did you expect? This is Mario! Blade: Waluigi can also create small tornadoes and swim in midair. And apart from Bob-a Ombs, he prefers Piranha Plants. Lion: But Waluigi is slow, despite the talents. He's never shown much speed, and is outstripped easily. Blade: But the Wah master is strong. He nearly even one-shouted Bowser with one kick! We may hate Waluigi, but don't mess with him. Waluigi: Waaaah! Tingle Lion: Tingle is a 35-year old bitch that sells Link maps at unreasonable prices. Blade: This idiot pretends to be a fairy and is affected mentally, and flies around on a balloon. He sucks balls. And sucks in general to be honest. Lion: Like any bastard, Tingle is dressed in a costume so stupid that the fairies stay away from him. ''' Blade: Yeah. '''Lion: Sometimes he summons down hammers and uses them, but not really. Blade: Yeah. He's a criminal because he was captured in Windfall. He's not useless though because he is smart as shown in instances we don't wanna talk about because Tingle sucks. Lion: Yeah, he only sucks and does nothing else. He can steal thins from his balloon though. He uses magic words to sometimes summon banana peels. Blade: Tingle dies if he runs out of money. He can fight. But still sucks. Lion: He balloon fights. In Hyrule Warriors he attacks with his balloon. He drops bombs from that crap. Blade: Screw him. Lion: Yeah. Tingle: Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo Limpah! Intermission Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: ITS TIME FOR A MOTHERFUCKER DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle A valley with clear pink skies and gray hills... A herd of sheep are relaxing and frolicking, eating grass and playing around, a man floating above them, drawing their picture. This man was Tingle. Meanwhile... Two men are playing tennis, trying their best to beat the other. They were Wario and Waluigi. Wario: Heheheheheheh... At this rate those plumber brothers won't stand a damned chance! Waluigi: Waaaaah! As Wario talks, swinging his racket aggressively, he accidentaly sends the ball flying into the nearby valley, causing it to disappear. Wario: YOU USELESS BUM, WALUIGI! BRING BACK THAT DAMNED BALL OR ELSE! The two start comically arguing, but eventually Wario kicks Waluigi in the butt, making him fall over. Waluigi: WAAAAAH! Rubbing his butt, Waluigi walks off, eventually arriving at the valley, where he spots a sheep eating the ball. Waluigi: NOOOOO! Waluigi slow-mo runs up to the sheep, but trips in front of it, and falls. The sheep looks on as Waluigi stands up, grabbing the ball from its mouth. When the sheep cries, Waluigi kicks it in the neck, knocking it over. Waluigi: Nyeh-he-he-he-he-he-he! Tingle: Hey! Dont hurt the poor sheepies! Descending from his balloon, Tingle gives Waluigi a "challenge" gesture. Waluigi accepts the challenge and both get in their fighting positions. FIGHT! Waluigi starts by running at Tingle and drop-kicking him. Tingle flips over and smashes his head into the ground. Waluigi laughs in pity, but a very pissed off Tingle gets up and throws several bombs at Waluigi, engulfing him. Waluigi: WAAAAH! The smoke clears off to reveal a grinning Waluigi rubbing his chin. Tingle runs towards him as he gets back in his fighting position. The two turn into a ball of dust, showing several WHACKS! and WHAM!s in comic balls. At first, Tingle appears victorious, but Waluigi's hand pulls him back into the fight. Waluigi then appears as the true winner, only for Tingle to pull him back in. After the fight continues for a while, a fairy appears, causing Tingle to stop. Waluigi then grins, rubbing his chin, before running off, leaving Tingle drawing the fairy. 5 WEEKS LATER... Tingle is still drawing the fairy when Waluigi runs back in holding a Piranha Plant. The Piranha Plant eats the fairy, causing Tingle to cry and then slap Waluigi. Waluigi stumbles back before raising his tennis racket. Afterwards, he bashes Tingle's head over and over and over... Tingle: Why... You... Tingle suddenly gets on a ballon and flies up. Waluigi scratches his head, confused, before a bomb falls on him and fucking EXPLODES! Nothing was left of Waluigi but his cap. A man walks up to the cap, lifting the hat and throwing it off. A very pissed Waluigi stamped on the ground. Tingle was already back the balloon. Waluigi jumped, to no avail. He walked up to a fairy, bashing the fairy with his tennis racket. Tingle gasps. Tingle: NOOOOO! As he descends, Waluigi scratches his chin, before deciding a way to finish this. He gets an idea. Waluigi: Hehehehehehehehe. Pulling out a bow, the creepy purple man took aim at the green man. Waluigi laughed, firing the arrow right into the fairy. Tingle got up, pulling back a sleeve (somehow). Waluigi looked at Tingle, and both were encased in a ball of uhh... brown-ness? Either way, purple thorns burst from the ground, and Waluigi stepped out as Tingle wrestled the thorns. He pulled out his bow, and fired it into Tingle's head. KO! Waluigi returns with the ball. Tingle's corpse is eaten by demon sheep from hell. Conclusion Blade: Tingle had no advantages over Waluigi. Waluigi was stronger, more experienced, had feats, was way more durable and overall a way stronger character. Lion: Tingle just took a last bow! Blade: The winner is Waluigi. Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016